In the evolution of bicycle design a constant theme is the reduction of weight. Bicycle racers continually seek reductions in bicycle weight and recreational cyclists also desire lightweight bicycles for ease of handling and convenience. Consequently, decreasing the weight of a bicycle remains high among the important goals in bicycle design.
While reduction in weight of the frame of the bicycle continues to be a major focus, weight reduction in other components of the bicycle can contribute to the goal of decreasing overall weight. For example, one component which has received little attention is the bicycle seat rail, which is used to support the seat and attach it to the frame. Current strategies used for weight reduction in components such as the frame are not well suited for reducing the weight of the seat rail due to the structural and functional differences between the seat rail and other bicycle components. The carbon or fiberglass reinforced resin tubes typically used for the frame or seat post are not well suited for use in a seat rail. The bicycle seat is usually clamped to hold it in place. Therefore, the seat rail is subject to point loading and potential gouging which might damage a non-metallic material and adversely affect the structural integrity of a seat rail formed of such a material. Consequently, a need exists for a new approach to weight reduction for the seat rail while maintaining sufficient strength and compatibility with current seat clamping systems.